


Burn

by Delta_Immortal



Series: TWfemslash Week Summer 2014 (B-List) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Cheating, F/F, Gore, Hatesex, Kate being a bad girl, Spanking, day three, per usual, rape is with an oc, themes of noncon, twfemslash, twfemslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Immortal/pseuds/Delta_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate should have been the leader. She was the Argent woman left, and women in the family were the leaders. The men, soldiers. </p><p>Instead, Gerard asks a neighboring hunter, Victoria, to marry Chris and take over the position. </p><p>Kate burns.</p><p>Written for TWFemslash week, day three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of canon relationships are in here (Derek/Kate, Chris/Victoria).  
> The rape involves an OC, I attempted to make it non-graphic though the act itself is very graphic.  
> Non-con elements are hatesex, but both partners (Kate/Victoria) willingly engage in mutual sex.  
> None of them are the main pairings of this fic, but they do exist in the fic.

Envy burts through her like a grenade. _She’s_ meant to be the leader of the family, the planner, the decider of hard decisions. She’s the Argent heir; the only female left as she looks at her mother’s cold, dead body. 

Bitten by a wolf, Gerard had told his children, and she killed herself. Their mother followed the code, a textbook case of a perfect hunter. 

Chris- little, soft spoken, teary-eyed Chris sits in the pew, looking at his knees. He can’t stand alongside their mother’s casket, he can’t greet the people at the visitation. He’s weak.

Kate rolls her eyes as she thinks of his weakness before she looks at her father. “Did you kill the wolf, father?” she asks, ignoring the red-headed teen standing in front of them. The girl doesn’t have her family with her, but she’s a hunter nonetheless. Kate’s seen her before.

Gerald seems to smile, but quickly strikes Kate’s hand in punishment. It stings. 

Victoria never flinches, not at all perturbed by Kate interrupting their conversation. Kate glares at her, white hot hatred burning through her veins. 

“As I was saying,” Gerard continued, nonplussed “It would be an honor if you came into our family.”

It’s not right. 

It’s not right, because her mother is still there and they’re talking about weddings. It’s not right because Chris is only a _child_ , still, too young to know what to do. 

It’s not right, because Kate is the leader now, she should be making the decisions. Her father doesn’t trust her, doesn’t believe in her. It burns, hot shame and envy and anger at this read-headed girl. 

“I believe the honor would be all mine,” Victoria says smoothly, diplomatically. They end it there. The non-hunters, the normals, are coming in now and expressing their condolences. Kate thinks they’re boring. 

They say, “I’m so sorry,” and Kate thinks they see her mother as weak. 

They say, “We used to knit together,” and Kate knows they’ve never seen the way her mother weaves ropes of wolfsbane or electric shock cords. 

They say, “She had the prettiest voice in choir,” and Kate knows they’ve never heard her mother speak of strategies or battle plans, in a calm and serious manner, even silencing her father on occasion. 

They don’t know anything, the stupids.

Victoria didn’t bother to say she was sorry.

She smiles and thanks the boring people, eyes narrowing to where Victoria has sat down next to Chris, the red-head’s smile cold but comforting, something blunt and straightforward with how she handles herself. 

“Your mother was strong,” she says curtly. “You will be strong, too.” Part of it sounds like a command.

Chris sniffles and looks up at her, clinging to her words. It isn’t that Victoria has faith in him, it’s that she has stated a fact, and Chris clings to it as he holds her hand, not even aware that he’s going to marry this beautiful woman. 

Envy burns at Kate’s soul, along with another flame she can’t quite begin to mention.

 

***

 

They don’t marry right away. They wait until Chris is a soldier. Until Victoria arrives, Gerard is in charge of his family. When she arrives, the world fits around the red-headed queen.

Kate burns as she watches the wedding; burns as she sees her brother shyly stand next to his new wife, nothing but love and adoration and idolization in his eyes. It sickens her. 

Victoria isn’t a doll, she thinks. Chris will always treat her as such- too kind, too nice, to _loving_ for their line of work. Victoria doesn’t need love, she thinks. She needs an equal. Kate’s eyes blaze with anger, with hatred at this situation.

Both of the women there are soldier children, raised in an ongoing war with the supernatural. They’ve lost friends and family, they’ve killed before they could think, slaughter nothing more than a reaction. 

Inly one of them is worthy of being a leader. 

And it isn’t Kate. 

Her father doesn’t even look at Kate during the wedding, ignoring her lacy white dress and her stupid bouncy hair. It’s not just Kate he ignores. He doesn’t even look at Chris. He’s focused on Victoria, now of-age and now part of the family. 

After the wedding, Kate follows them to a back room, where Gerard mentions if Chris doesn’t fulfill his duties-

He’s met with a taser stick against his chest and Victoria’s cold, calculating eyes. 

Kate nearly laughs at her father. Did he think she would be that easy?  Victoria isn’t ever easy. She’s a queen. She’s a strategist. _She’s brilliant_.

Her father is an idiot, an old man, and Kate would have killed him herself if she didn’t believe Victoria would come out with the upper hand.

Even the wedding is an excuse to gather hunters in an area where known wolf attacks are happening- the wedding party is nothing more than an old fashioned hunt. It was a brilliant idea, one Kate wishes she had thought of herself. Victoria makes it clear Gerard is not welcome, makes it clear what she thinks of Kate’s father and for once, Kate finds herself agreeing.

Victoria dismisses him and returns to the party. Gerard fumes and leaves moments later, storming out the doors.

When he sees his daughter, he grabs her by the arm and hisses, “ _Do_ something worthwhile, for once, and I wouldn’t have to depend on _outsiders_ to save our family.” 

Kate burns again, in shame. She needs to be better. She needs to prove herself. 

She runs. She finds her guns and runs, the heavy weight of metal reassuring in her heart. 

She practices. She shoots an omega wolf between his golden eyes, cut’s off another’s hand and slices up her chest. The poor wolves; only one more and there would have been a pack. 

Stupid wolves; they shouldn’t be here. They’re not even the ones attacking, Kate knows, but it’s too bad for them.

The she-wolf’s chest heals though her hand does not. The wolfsbane keeps her strength at bay. Kate flicks open her baton, thinking of how Victoria and Chris must be at this moment, _fulfilling dutie_ s-

Kate growls. “He’d be so worshipful,” she screams. “She’s not to be _worshipped_! She’s an _outsider_!” 

Victoria is not made to be worshiped.

The wolf whimpers, not understanding. The beasts never do. Kate sighs, getting out rope and chain to hold the wolf at bay. She ties the omega’s hands together, ties her legs apart between trees, and now the omega’s pitifully trying to bite off her own tongue in a suicide attempt. It won’t work- they heal too quickly. 

Kate takes a knife and slowly slices off the omega’s clothes. “It’d be a war with her,” she explains softly, slowly, hoping the wolf’s pitiful brain can comprehend what she’s thinking. “It’s always a war with her. You’d plan and she’d counterattack. A beautiful battle.” She slides the baton down with her free hand, picturing Victoria beneath her, pretending the body below might be hers.

She burns at the image of Victoria against her sheets. 

Soon enough, the werewolf does, too, as million volts of electricity run through her body like an orgasm.

 

***

 

They have a baby. A sweet, beautiful baby girl. Kate comes by with gifts. Her brother is ever wary but Kate behaves herself and coos at the child, the most beautiful angel in the world.

Allison looks a lot like a mash of Victoria and herself. She’s even got Kate’s eyes.

Her fire doesn’t hurt- it blooms, it ignites, but it’s a calm smolder, a beautiful calm smolder of love and affection. Their baby.

Kate stays up, waking when Allison cries in the night. She’s offered to take care of the child tonight, so she climbs out of bed, heading towards the nursery. 

She holds Allison as she feeds her milk, watching beautiful round eyes sparkle happily while the babe suckles on the bottle. Such a pretty baby. 

“You’ll make an excellent hunter one day,” Kate assures the suckling babe. “I’ll teach you to fire a bow before your fifth birthday, just like me. We’ll go hunting the beasts before you’re seven.”

“You will not,” Victoria’s voice cuts in, angry and curt. It’d be cold, but Kate can sense the warmth underneath. Victoria isn’t playing with fire- she’s loading up the napalm. 

It’s war. _War_.

Kate looks at her, standing in the doorway. Victoria’s dressed in her robe, looking good for having given birth a week ago. She’s still nursing, Kate remembers, and wonders if most mothers look this composed with a one-week-child.

“If you think for one moment there’s a chance-“

Kate rolls her eyes. “Please, spare me the melodrama,” she cuts off. “You’re the parent. You get the diapers and the crying and the teenage angst. I’ll take the fun stuff, thank you very much.” It isn’t a challenge, exactly. Subtle enough that Chris never picked up on it. 

Victoria does. “The fun _aunt_ stuff.” The word is stressed while Victoria nods, pretending to be pleased, as if they had a conversation not about Kate’s threat to make Allison a hunter anyway. “Though I’ll have to double-check your trips. That last one in Seattle left a big mess to clean up with the local police. I don’t want Allison involved in that.”

Kate growls, eyes narrowing. Trust Victoria to bring up that. “You weren’t there.”

“As far as you know,” Victoria replies evenly, her voice commanding and tense. 

Something falls in Kate’s gut, like ash from an incense coil. Victoria is _exactly_ the sort of woman who would be there, days from her due date, making sure things were going to plan and overseeing her soldiers. 

Something in the air has changed, charged between them.

“Put my daughter down.” It’s not even a command or a suggestion. It’s a statement of fact, and Victoria turns and walks towards the study, in the room next door. 

Kate huffs as she gently sets their Allison down, rage building inside her. Victoria can’t just walk away. It isn’t that simple. Besides, Kate was _justified_ in what happened with Seattle. She can’t challenge Kate like that. Half of the Argent soldiers follow Kate, anyway.

Angrily she stomps into the study, ready to challenge-

-Victoria grabs her wrist and throws Kate over her lap in one steady movement. She never falters.

Kate struggles a bit but the fires inside of her are somehow warm, somehow ignited, and she wants to see what Victoria will do. Victoria holds her down, and Kate listens for a moment.

“Kate,” Victoria begins, “Do you know what mothers do to naughty girls?” 

“Fuck them?” Kate shoots back, deciding to squirm just a little. It’s a battle- she won’t be caught. She won’t be. 

Kate is the stronger one, she assures herself.

Victoria’s grip holds strong and she moves to the edge of Kate’s neck. Kate kicks and bites, teeth sinking into Victoria’s thigh. 

Victoria holds her still, cutting off her air supply. The world swims as Kate struggles, Victoria’s blood sweet and tangy in her mouth. Blackness begins to spot at the edges of her vision, and Kate’s arms feel like lead. 

 _Yes_ , she thinks. Though her body is light and floating, her blood is boiling.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, Kate,” Victoria is saying above her. Kate attempts to kick but she can’t muster up the strength. Victoria’s hands let Kate go as they reach around her hips-

 _Yes_ -

And pull off her pants, letting them pool around her thighs. 

As Kate intakes a breath, she realizes too late what’s happening. She’s bent over Victoria’s knee like a child, a naughty girl, not like a lover, not like-

The slap is harder than she expects. She should have known. Victoria is never soft. Never.

Victoria’s ring bites into her skin, a terrible reminder of whom Victoria belongs to, as she continues to spank Kate’s ass. The new aunt shudders, pain shooting into her stomach while her heart beats wildly. She can feel Victoria’s gaze, she widens her legs a little more. Her pants fall off her left ankle in victory.

“Legs together or I’ll put you in cuffs,” Victoria says sharply. Kate grins, enough of her breath back that she attempts to sit up, to swing her legs further over her sister-in-law. She succeeds, her hands around Victoria’s neck as she bends down, hair wild and falling around them like a veil, pressing their lips together.

Even a kiss is a battle of dominance. Victoria opens and Kate plunders into her, heart thumping as she presses their bodies even closer together. The other tongue responds, clashing angrily against Kate’s own.

Victoria’s breasts leak a little at the sudden pressure, reminding Kate of Allison in the next room. But the red-headed queen never moves, never acknowledges it as something to be ashamed from. Instead her nails dig into Kate’s back, drawing blood as Kate continues to keep her grip strong around Victoria’s neck. 

She bites down on Victoria’s lip.

“Maybe you should put me in chains,” Kate teases, breathing against the mother’s lips. “If you think you can get out of this, I’ll let you.” She’s goading, preening, finally besting that bitch. Kate deserves this, deserves to show the head of the family who the real head is. 

Kate’s laughing as her mouth leaks blood. 

Kate’s spasming as her body fills with electricity. 

Victoria turns off the taser as Kate shakes on the floor, brain short circuiting. When she gathers her senses, she’s over a desk, limbs tied down to the feet of the heavy thing, using chains she can’t cut her way out of. She thinks back to her training, but Victoria has given her nothing, no slack, no weapon, no freedom.

And Kate suggested this very situation moments ago.

“Tell me, Kate,” Victoria says behind her, a hand on her back, strangely comforting as Kate begins to choke on the realization of her situation. “Why am I punishing you?” 

Kate can feel the horror, can feel shame burn in her cheeks. She refuses to give in. “Because you’re a bitch.” 

The smack on her ass doesn’t come from a hand. She can’t even see Victoria’s face, but she doesn’t need to. The sting from the wood makes Kate howl, makes her cry out. 

“Yell all you want. I had this room soundproofed,” Victoria says dryly. One step ahead.

Kate attempts to breathe but from how she’s tied down, her compressed chest can only take short, shallow breaths. She’s caught. 

She’s caught. 

Victoria smacks her ass again, and Kate accepts it, doesn’t fight the pain as it stabs through her. Victoria may have won the physical battle, but Kate won’t give her the satisfaction of the mental one. 

“Why am I punishing you?” Victoria asks, smoothing out the redness of Kate’s ass. The touch is somewhat painful, but something else flares within Kate. Pleasure. She shifts, hoping Victoria won’t notice the wetness leaking through her panties.

“I’m a naughty girl,” Kate snarks back. 

Victoria smacks her again, and Kate relaxes, waiting for Victoria’s hand. When Victoria smoothes her out again, she breathes. She can do this. 

Victoria’s hands trail just a little too low, just a little too far down, close to where Kate wants them, where she _needs_ them. The hunter squeezes her eyes shut. This is worse than her first day of training. Victoria’s hands don’t push, don’t probe. They just sit there, over Kate’s panties and feeling the wetness Victoria probably already knew about. 

Hell, when Kate thinks about it, she can feel herself leaking over her thighs from all of this.

“Why am I punishing you, Kate?” The fingers squeeze, pressing in just a little and Kate can feel Victoria’s nails over her clit, the sharpness deafened by the fabric of her panties. She can feel her own wetness gushing, hips unable to move with how Victoria has spread her. 

She’s caught, Kate realizes, but she didn’t realize that she’s pinned. This brutal battle between them right now, Victoria has won and Kate needs to retreat. Strategically. Quickly.

But no. Kate always did want to go down fighting. Fuck her needs; she needs Victoria’s hand on her again, she needs this punishment, she wants.

“You’re a bitch,” Kate repeats, distraught with how broken her voice sounds. 

“I see.” Victoria’s hand moves away from her soft thighs. “Every child makes a mistake,” Victoria comforts. “But good children,” she continues, her hand sliding down Kate’s thigh, away, and Kate flusters at the loss of touch “they admit when they’ve done wrong.” Her nails tap their way back upwards. 

“Good children get rewards, Kate,” Victoria murmurs, her fingers suddenly no longer touching Kate’s flesh. Kate can hear the snapping sound of detaching press-on nails. 

She licks her lips in anticipation. “Good girls get boring lives,” Kate argues. 

“But they lead the Argents,” Victoria replies, her hands suddenly pushing Kate’s panties aside. Kate swallows as she feels Victoria’s clinical touch against her clit, Victoria’s words hitting her worse than the taser did. Her hands slide along Kate’s slippery sex, searching for something. 

The mother’s hands are strong and steady. Kate feels her clit pulsing against them, gasping as Victoria teases around her clit, as she moves her fingers inside her hole.

“Do you want to be a good girl, Kate?” Victoria asks coldly behind her, unbothered by the gasps and cries Kate is giving off. 

Kate moans a little. She doesn’t… She does. She wants to be good for Victoria right now, to have steady, sturdy Victoria behind her as she leads Kate to orgasm. 

It’s the worst kind of punishment, she thinks, as Victoria taps a spot inside of her, waiting. Kate tries to move back onto the queen’s fingers, but she can’t. She’s stuck. 

Battle over.  Checkmate. 

It’s Victoria’s win. 

It hurts. Kate snarls one last time before whimpering again. “I’m sorry,” she breathes, honesty leaking through her voice like tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep to the code, I’m sorry I killed those-“

“No,” Victoria snaps, her fingers pulling away. “What are you sorry for?” 

Kate squeezes her eyes shut. “For wearing white to your wedding,” She answers honestly, brokenly. There’s nothing left now for fuel inside of her, but she’s not afraid, somehow. The fire is still there, deep in her gut.

Victoria’s pleasure is instant. Her fingers reward Kate immediately, stroking across her clit. “Good girl,” she breathes behind Kate, and Kate lets herself lose this one battle. Victoria won’t hold it against her; Victoria always looks for the long plan. 

Kate whimpers as Victoria pinches just a little, squeezing Kate’s nub around in her fingers, flicking. Kate’s well aware how much she’s leaking- if the table was a tree she might have watered it for a year. “Punish me,” she pleads, and Victoria presses her fingers against Kate’s clit, slamming against it hard and fast and mercilessly

Kate can’t even lift herself off the table, body straining against the chains. She cries out as Victoria rips her orgasm from her, her fingers never stopping until Kate is shaking, whimpering, oversensitive. 

“Good girl,” Victoria whispers, patting her head. There’s a strange empty feeling in Kate’s chest, something light and floating as Victoria undoes her chains, letting her come to terms with her newfound freedom. Kate slowly moves off the desk, shirt still on, hands and legs tired from her struggle. 

Victoria moves in front of her, sitting on the desk and takes a breast out of her undershirt. “Your reward,” she comments. 

Kate can be a good girl today. She’s earned it.

Kate suckles eagerly as her hand reaches inside Victoria’s own wet sex. 

 

***

 

Kate finds her own baby eventually. A youth, really. Hell, in human years, he’s already an adult with big green eyes and a stupid grin. She can see the lust that lies there, a smoldering fire behind them, passion that drives him to care for her immediately.

She goes for the star-crossed lovers route on the hopeless romantic. 

He’s easy to get into bed, he’s easy to conquer, a battle Kate _can_ win. His flames of passion are no match for the anger that burns inside of her.

She fucks him and thinks of another, all while secrets spill from his mouth lovingly, trustingly. 

Victoria would never be so naive. 

 

***

 

The house is burning. The screams stopped some time ago but Kate is still there laughing and giddy. 

She _did_ it. She won. She took down the biggest, baddest Alpha and all of her family while Victoria sat tight-lipped and stiff back at the house talking about _treaties_. Victoria was never going to make a move.

This is all Kate: The house, the ashes, the burning.

Kate looks back at the house, the fire better than orgasm, better than all the bliss in the world and she turns-

Victoria’s eyes are on her, furious and judging.

There’s no reason for Victoria to look at her like that, like she’s disappointed, like she’s angry. Kate spits in her face. 

Victoria’s eyes burn in anger before they die down, impassive. Cold. 

Something unsettled grows in Kate’s gut. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong. 

The heat from the fire warms her back but inside she’s cold as ash.

Victoria doesn’t have to speak; Kate knows she’s already been excommunicated from the Argents. Not like she fit in, anyway. Not like she was good enough.

It still hurts, in this moment. Once she thought she would lead them. Now she’s not even one of them. Save for normal times, like Christmas or birthdays. Maybe. 

Maybe she won’t even get to see their Allison.

She’s glad they don’t have to speak; she can deny it. She can ignore it for a bit.

Right now, Kate refuses to seem weak in front of her queen. “What else would you expect from a naughty girl?” she demands, her hands gesturing towards the burning building. “You weren’t doing anything!”

Victoria looks at the building slowly, then at Kate again. There’s pity in her eyes. “Still a child, Katherine Argent,” she utters plainly, softly, making Kate strain to hear her voice. The words cut deep inside, bringing all of Kate’s insecurities to light. “There was never anything to expect from you.” 

Victoria’s words are more powerful than an inferno, burning every hope, every dream Kate holds in an instant. Everything inside feels cold and dark and empty.

Kate crumples to the ground while Victoria remains steady and calm.

 

***

 

Sometimes Chris calls her in the dark times, asking how she’s doing. Kate gives flippant answers, sometimes describing a kill in great detail, knowing it makes her brother uncomfortable. He’s _weak_. 

He always sighs and puts up with it, telling her about Allison. He invites her to go to a shooting competition- Allison is great with a bow, just like Kate predicted she would be. Kate looks over to her wall, covered with birthday cards and hand-drawn pictures from her niece, her _daughter_. She agrees immediately to go.

“Will the old ball and chain be there?” Kate jokes, but she doesn’t need an answer. 

She wouldn’t have been invited if Victoria were.

 

***

 

It is with great reluctance Chris calls her. There’s an alpha nearby. Kate has a suspicion she knows who it might be.

Babies grow up, after all.

When she arrives at their home after shooting Derek, she gets a good look at teenage Allison. She’s grown up beautifully with dark eyes and a no-nonsense attitude that will serve her well. Allison craves her aunts attention. Even if Victoria will have nothing to do with Kate, that suits Kate just fine.

Allison is everything Kate should have been- normal, loving, happy, innocent, free. Kate is everything Allison should be- strong, fearless, powerful. It’d be a perfect match, if Allison would let Kate _teach_ her. Kate isn’t stupid enough to flat-out tell Allison their family secret but Allison is clever enough to put the clues together, to figure things out, strong enough to never run from it, cunning enough to figure out what to do next.

After all, she gets it from her mother.

 


End file.
